1. Field of the Invention
The present invention generally relates to a device to damp vibrations in a motor vehicle between the engine and the drive train, with a first centrifugal mass and a second centrifugal mass, wherein the first centrifugal mass is fastened to a crankshaft and the second centrifugal mass is equipped with a start-up and shifting clutch, the second centrifugal mass being mounted so that it can rotate coaxially with the first centrifugal mass, with a common axis of rotation. Further included is a torsion damping device between the two centrifugal masses which includes at least a first spring stage with a large angle of rotation, whereby the corresponding coil springs are guided on a common mean diameter in a channel of the first centrifugal mass. The channel can be filled at least partly with a viscous material, e.g. a lubricant, and the springs are actuated by means of spring cups.
2. Background Information
A device such as that described above is disclosed, for example, in German Laid Open Patent Appln. No. 3 815 505. On the flywheel with two centrifugal masses disclosed therein, the second centrifugal mass is guided in relation to the first centrifugal mass by means of a roller bearing, and can rotate relative to the first centrifugal mass. The roller bearings required for this purpose have a large diameter and are therefore relatively expensive. Moreover, as a result of their relative proximity to the friction surface of the starter and clutch, they must be protected against high temperature.